


Sammy's Valentine's Day

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Pining, Possibly Unrequited Love, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22721848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sam gets a mail on Valentine's Day.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 24





	Sammy's Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Please ignore the possibly wrong timeline :)

It was Valentine’s Day. He and Jessica had been dating for half a year now and Sam had no idea what you’re supposed to get your girlfriend for Valentine’s Day.

Thankfully, Brady had come through. He’d helped Sam pick out flowers- _not roses_ , Sam had insisted. _Jessica thinks they’re lame_ \- choose a nice restaurant- because as much as Jess enjoyed dive bars and beer _(too much like De-)_ , Sam still felt the need to treat her to something nicer now and then- and had convinced him to borrow one of his dinner jackets. As much as he’d changed since the beginning of sophomore year, he was still a good friend where it counted.

Sam checked his watch as he hurried over to the apartment they shared. They’d make it in time for the reservation. Sam was vaguely aware that he’d moved a bit fast; eight months was a little soon to move in together. But if Sam was going to be honest, he didn’t have a very clear idea of ‘ _normal_ ’. So, when he’d suggested the apartment and Jess had responded with pleased enthusiasm, he’d taken it as a sign that he was on the right track.

As he arrived at the building, he began to grin as he saw the lights turned on in their window; Jess was back from her last class.

He jogged up the steps, bouncing on the balls of his feet as he knocked and waited. The instant the door opened, he swooped in to grab Jess from her waist, lifting her up and spinning her around.

Her laughter rang in his ears and he set her down to kiss her soundly.

“Sam!” She laughed, trying to sound stern. “I’m still getting ready!”

Sam took a second to appreciate the pinkness of her lips and the way it brought her eyes out. “You look fantastic,” he promised, running his hands up her back.

She rolled her eyes, escaping his grasp. “Slow down, smooth-talker. Still need to put on the dress.” She pointed at the table. “There’s a package for you. Arrived in the mail half an hour ago.” She flounced back to the bedroom, unaware of the sudden unevenness of Sam’s heart.

He stared at the innocent looking package. There was only one person who would send him something. And after the last conversation they’d had, Sam couldn’t think of a reason they would bother to.

Steeling himself for possible disappointment, he opened the package with trembling fingers.

Inside was a small, heart-shaped velvet pillow, the word ‘ _love_ ' printed on it in white capital letters. There was a note lying folded on top. Already knowing the message, he picked up the note, unwillingly smiling at the too-familiar handwriting.

_**Hey, Sammy. Be my Valentine?**_

“You got a secret admirer, babe?” Jessica’s voice whispered in his ear, as she read over his shoulder.

Sam smiled at her, laying the note on the table and turning to hold her. “Looks like it,” he replied amiably. “Wonder who it is.”

She grinned slyly, looping her arms over his neck. “Am I gonna have to fight for your affections, Mr. Winchester?” She crooned.

Sam’s heart clenched. _It’s just a tradition we have_ , he told himself. _Dean didn’t- wouldn’t- mean anything more by it_. “No need,” he mumbled. “I’m all yours, Miss Moore.”

And it was true, in a sense. Sam loved Jess, loved her with all the tenderness and affection he’d yearned to feel for twenty years.

But, as he kissed her, his fingers remained curled over the note on the table. He knew he’d be safely tucking both it and the pillow somewhere safe.

So yeah, Sam loved Jessica, but half of him would always belong to the big brother who’d given his whole life for him.


End file.
